


【抹布宅/双性】初尝

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 大学教授哈罗德被仇富送水工人乔·米提绑架了。
Relationships: Harold Finch/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【抹布宅/双性】初尝

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，双性，指奸。

初尝

“你说他今天要是不从这里经过怎么办？”斯图尔德问。他从仓库门口探出脑袋，球棒无精打采地垂在一边。“都十一点钟了。那老婊子早该下班了。”

“他会的，”我说，“耐心点。我给他打电话。”

这天晚上我们等的是哈罗德·芬奇。他是纽约大学史丹顿学院的教授，教的好像是经济学。也可能是逻辑学。我不确定，不过光是操一个高学历婊子已经够让我兴奋了。我选中他基本是因为他方便下手：小个子，缺乏锻炼，脸颊像一团奶油，而且胆小怕事儿(这点是我推断出来的)。他跛了一只脚，就算要跑，也跑不快。不过，我去学院里送水的时候见过他，发现他比看上去要谨慎得多。“我想知道你是否需要帮忙，”他对我说，“一个人送三桶水，是不是有点过分？”我把最小的那桶水推给他。他飞快地冲我笑笑，提起水桶。我走在他前面。在我身后，他低声喘着气，断断续续，有点像哭腔。这时候我有点想操他。然后他让我停在走廊里，自己费力拖走了所有水桶，因此，我不知道他的办公室具体在哪儿。

“你说他已经快五十岁了，”斯图尔德又嚷嚷起来，“值得咱们在这里守着吗？”

“你看到就知道了，我不会让你吃亏，伙计。”我让他躲回仓库。“不过，你要是真的嫌老就闭上眼，他喘得很好听。我听过。”

不过，还有一点我没有告诉斯图尔德。这个秘密，我希望独享，这个秘密我期待亲手去挖掘。

我们等到十一点半，哈罗德终于来了。他的身影出现在巷口。一件开司米大衣，打着一条有暗纹的灰色丝绸领带，从领口可以看出他还穿了马甲。真正式，一会儿脱他的衣服可能有点麻烦。干脆就让它们挂在那儿吧。

“乔？米提先生？”他喊我的名字。

“我在里面，芬奇教授。”我回答。

这婊子迟疑了一会儿。“如果情况允许，我希望我们能出来聊聊。”

“抱歉，”我说，“我的车在这边。它抛锚了。这事儿有点麻烦，所以如果你……”

“请稍等，”他扶着墙，一点点靠近我。走路的时候，他的左肩微微耸起，高于右肩。“我这就来。”

他终于站在了我的面前。借着灯光，我看到他苍白的脸，开始幻想一会儿要怎么操他：把他绑起来，先用手指把他操喷一次，然后用我的阴茎填满他，对了，我还得给他嗑药，我带了白粉……

“米提先生，你的车在哪？”他问。

“那车……”我慢慢地说。“不好意思，我还买不起汽车……”

他看着我，似乎意识到了什么，脸上的微笑突然消失了。取而代之的是另一幅惊愕的表情：眼睛睁大，嘴角垮下，那双蓝眼睛里闪着不可置信的光，像一只受了惊吓的兔子。“嗨，聪明婊子，”我说，“你猜对啦。”斯图尔德的棒球棒一下子挥过来，把他打倒在地。

我看着他苏醒过来。先是托着脑袋，晕晕乎乎，间或夹着气若游丝的呻吟，好像还没搞明白自己的处境。好吧，我只好赏了他一巴掌。“芬奇教授？”我说，“下课啦。”

“米提先生……”他小声念叨着。“等等，为什么……”

“你自己知道为什么吧？”我把他拽起来，推到斯图尔德那边。那家伙是个绳缚的好手，以前在亚马逊打工，干的是快递包装，这会儿正在准备绳子。哈罗德被扔进他怀里，斯图尔德马上从身后抱住他，反绑了他的双手，把绳子绕过他的腰部。

“很软。”他粗声粗气地说，“乔，操他的时候我要后入，捏着他的肚子。”

“随便你，”我说，“我们都来一遍就行了。”

哈罗德被他这番话吓坏了。奇怪的是，比起惊讶，他更显得羞涩。他低下了头，顺从地让斯图尔德把他绑了起来。绳子的另一端吊在仓库的横梁上，这样，我们就不用非得扶着他了。

“哇，”我靠近他，开始解他的腰带，“你也觉得自己该操吗？芬奇教授，我真的看不出来你是这种人。”

“米提先生……”他又开始喊我了。天哪。

我站在他背后，拉开他的拉链，把手伸进裤子里。隔着内裤，我开始抚摸他的腿间。在睾丸之后，会阴的位置，有两瓣肥厚的阴唇。

“你真是充满惊喜。”我说。“干脆就叫你惊奇先生吧，好吗？”

我早就知道这事儿。是的，这就是我想操他的第二个原因：他有女人的阴道。

几个月前，我路过学校时，听到有几位教授在谈论他。哈罗德为什么总是不喜欢参加聚会？有人说。他拿了奖，结果不肯出席派对，那真奇怪。他不喜欢人多的地方，另一个人回答，因为那会让他……汁水横溢！哈哈。我扛着水桶，想起他跟在我身后时不自觉的轻喘，忽然听见了自己隆隆的心跳声。就是从那天开始，我决定要找个机会把他绑起来，狠狠肏他的小穴和屁眼。

“你……怎么知道……”他说话开始含混不清。

“你不会以为你把秘密保守得很好吧。”我笑了笑。

他的确善于保密，我跟踪了他一个月，才弄明白他家的大概方位。还是不知道门牌号。他总是在离家几个街区的地方下车，然后转乘，在人潮汹涌的大街上行走，过不多久我就跟丢了。很明显，有人操过他，而且把这事儿当作了谈资，散布在他工作的地方。

我一边撸他的阴茎(尺寸小的可怜)，一边揉弄他的逼。很快，我就发现他的内裤变得湿乎乎，滑溜溜。我不想让他这么快就喷水，于是改而攥紧他的内裤边，猛地向上一提。他的表情变得很难看，想弯下腰，夹紧腿。碍于绳缚，他只能做到微微前倾，这一做法反而让内裤勒进了阴唇。

“我要吸他的奶子。”斯图尔德说。“既然是你出的主意，那你先操他。但是我就是要吸他。”

“你只管动手。”我说。

斯图尔德马上解开他的领带，开始对付他领口的扣子。他没有脱掉哈罗德的马甲和衬衫什么的(我想他急于蹂躏奶子)，只是用力一扯，让那对胸脯裸露在外，被马甲的V字领托举着，白得耀眼。

我则继续动手，不怀好意地磨蹭他的逼，但就是不脱内裤，也不插入。

这会儿，哈罗德·芬奇正极力忍耐。他的眉头蹙在一起，微微张着嘴，两条腿不停发抖，似乎下一秒就要跪在地上了。在一片昏暗之中，他发红的脸被影子深深隐藏。  
我想听他喘出来。

“斯图尔德，你让他叼着球棒。”我命令道。一会儿，那球棒一端就进了他嘴里，他合不拢嘴，颤抖的气音不间断地泄露出来。

我抽出手，从后面又摸向他的小逼。这次是钻进了内裤，肉接肉，水接水。我随便挠了挠他的阴蒂，他又是一声呻吟；然后我才把中指和无名指插进去，顺便照顾了他的屁眼。“喂，芬奇教授，”我趴在他耳边说，“你在被一个工人指奸呢。”

他闭上眼，呜地哼了一声。一股热流打湿了我的手指。他的阴道又热又紧，我咬着他裸露的后颈就开始操他，手掌狠狠拍在他的屁股上，声音熄灭在裁剪得体的西装裤里。我很快就摸到了他的那一点，浅浅的，很容易碰到。他小声尖叫，球棒掉在了地上。

作为惩罚，我抽出手来，把他流的水都抹在那肥厚的阴唇上。然后才发狠捅了进去，加快速度，抖着手腕，让他喷出水来，打湿了裤子。他的西装裤是优雅的灰褐色。我仍然没有打算放过他：才十几分钟他就喷了，这婊子。就着他的一片泥泞，我又用手把他操喷了一次(拍打他的阴唇，差点用上四根手指)，才脱掉自己的裤子。  
在前面，斯图尔德吮吸他的乳头。他的皮肤上已经多了不少红印，如同盖章定论：他正在被陌生人强奸。


End file.
